


Yandere Simulator (NSFW)

by xy863990



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy863990/pseuds/xy863990
Summary: Send in some pairings and/or requests! I promise I'll get to as many as I can.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Author's Note/Introduction

Hey guys!

Send in or comment some NSFW Yandere Simulator pairing requests, and I'll try to write as many as I can! :)


	2. Ayano x Megami

“You’re thirty minutes early.” Megami glanced over at the doorway, still typing at her laptop. “How uncharacteristic.”

“Oh.” Ayano stepped into the room, hands shoved into her white skirt’s pockets. “I thought the meeting started at 4:00, not 5:00.”

Hiding her slight amusement, Megami rolled her eyes and continued writing. Currently, she was composing an email to her father, detailing the events of the past week at Akademi. It had been largely uneventful, other than a strange, blood-stained knife that was found in the staircase on Tuesday. 

_ There’s no reason to worry, however _ , she typed.  _ I have everything under-- _

Megami stopped typing, suddenly aware of Ayano standing just behind her, curiously reading the email from over her shoulder. Sighing, the student council president closed her laptop.

“Can’t you just wait at the table?” Megami stood up and turned to face Ayano, annoyed. “It won’t be long before the others show up, and I have work to do.”

“But I’m bored,” Ayano answered with a deadpan expression. 

“That’s not my problem.”

A mischievous, eerie smile spread over Ayano’s face. In a sickly sweet voice, she said, “Thirty minutes gives us plenty of time, you know.”

“To do what?” asked Megami, frowning. The realization hit her like a sack of bricks, and her expression fell. “Ayano, no. At home is one thing, but in school, anyone could--”

Her protests were cut off abruptly by Ayano leaning forward and capturing Megami’s mouth in a fierce, passionate kiss. She pushed Megami back down into her seat, even as the student council attempted to resist. Within seconds, Ayano had Megami’s hands tied to the seat’s armrests.

“Ayano,” Megami said breathlessly, doing her best to sound assertive. “Let me go.”

“No thanks,” Ayano said, grinning devilishly. She walked slowly over to the room’s doors, before closing and locking both sides. “Wouldn’t want anyone to interrupt us.”

“Ayano,” repeated Megami forcefully, struggling against her restraints. She had been trained to deal with all sorts of situations, yet never expected this to occur. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Ayano with mock-innocence, now standing in front of Megami once again.

“You know what,” Megami spit out, mustering up as much contempt as she could. Ayano’s eyes darkened, and she suddenly dropped into a crouching position.

“What are you--”

Megami’s question was answered by Ayano yanking apart Megami’s legs, swiftly tying her ankles to the legs of the chair as well. Then she began pulling down her pantie, tantalizingly slow.

“D-don’t,” Megami stammered, though she was quickly losing her resolve. She was already getting wet, a fact that Ayano knew all too well. Still grinning to herself, Ayano lifted Megami’s skirt and spread her legs even wider. “Aya--”

She started off slowly, placing long, flat licks against Megami’s outer folds and inner thighs. Megami’s silver eyes widened and she attempted to scoot her chair backwards, only to be stopped by Ayano’s firm grip.

Circling closer now, Ayano risked a light, gentle lick over Megami’s clit, earning a small gasp of pleasure. Pleased, Ayano delved back between Megami’s legs with renewed vigor, now sucking on the girl’s clit.

“Ayano,” Megami panted. Ayano picked up the pace, now inserting her tongue inside Megami, licking at her insides. “ _ Ayano! _ ”

Now lost in the pleasure, Megami began moving her hips against Ayano’s erratic pace. Ayano’s nose pressed against her clit as her tongue continued working, causing just enough stimulation for Megami to inch closer and closer to her climax.

Her legs tensed around Ayano’s head and she clenched her fingers around the armrests, head thrown back as she stifled reckless moans. Anyone could walk in, she knew. Anyone could walk in right now and see their student council president tied to a chair, about to cum, and she wouldn’t care, she wouldn’t care at all--

Ayano pulled away just before Megami reached her peak, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“You… you can’t just….”

That burning feeling between Megami’s legs made it hard for her to form a sentence. She was barely even able to form a coherent thought. Her eyes closed with disappointment as she tried to catch her breath. Ayano began untying her from the chair.

But that damn Aishi girl wasn’t done yet.

With surprising strength, Ayano lifted the student council president out of her chair, before shoving her back down, face-first into the desk. Megami was now in a completely helpless position, bent against the table and unable to see what Ayano was doing. One of Ayano’s hands pressed against the back of her head, forcing her to stay in place.

Slowly, a thin and cold finger slipped into Megami’s dripping cunt, then a second one. Soon, Ayano was completely finger-fucking Megami, fingers sliding in and out easily. Megami was probably wet enough for a third finger as well.

Ayano curved her fingers inside Megami, hitting a spot that made Megami actually cry out in pleasure. She gripped the edges of her desk for support, certain that her shaking legs were about to give out. Yet Ayano was unrelentless, pumping in and out mechanically, until Megami reached her climax.

She came harder than she ever had before, clenching around Ayano’s fingers and forcing them to stay in place. Her mouth opened, about to moan, but Ayano’s free hand quickly wrapped around her lips, silencing her.

For a moment Megami was slumped against her desk, legs still too unsteady and mind too dazed to stand. When she finally looked up again, Ayano was throwing out a tissue and unlocking one of the two doors.

“W-wait,” Megami gasped, frantically trying to pull up her discarded panties. “Ayano, hold on for a second.”

“Sorry boss,” Ayano responded, flashing a friendly smile. She looked nothing like the woman she was just a few moments ago; this Ayano was kind and innocent, someone that everyone trusted. “The others are waiting. Wouldn’t want someone to think you were  _ late _ .”


End file.
